Question: Expand.
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} ( x+ 2)(x+5)&= x(x+5)+2(x+5) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \phantom{( x+ 2)(x+5)}&=x^2+5x+2x+10 \\\\ &=x^2+7x+10 \end{aligned}$